


И снилось мне, что я солдат

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, Bletchley Park, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блетчли-Парк, 1942 г. По всей стране женщин вербуют для расшифровки вражеских сообщений.</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/925882">Here I Dreamt I Was A Soldier</a> автора SugarFey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И снилось мне, что я солдат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here I Dreamt I Was A Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/925882) by [SugarFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFey/pseuds/SugarFey). 



  
_История любой войны — это тьма._  
«Бессмертный», Кэтрин М. Валенте

_Блетчли-Парк, 1942 г._

Оглушительно стучали печатные машинки ночной смены.  
Кэрол Дэнверс остановилась и поднесла чашку к губам. Горький напиток почти остыл, но всё же хоть как-то действовал. До конца смены два часа. Всего два часа. Кэрол проглотила чай и вновь застучала по клавишам.  
Сидящая рядом с ней Джессика Дрю откинула с лица волосы, сосредоточенно щурясь. В жёлтом свете ламп её лицо казалось бледным и напряжённым. Самая трудная смена — ночная.  
Они работали здесь почти год. Получали страницы закодированных сообщений, расшифровывали, передавали дальше, возвращались в свои промёрзшие комнаты, чтобы поспать — и всё начиналось сначала. Шесть дней в неделю, смена за сменой, пока не кончится война.  
Кэрол потянулась к стопке бумаг. В лицо ей взметнулось облако пыли, и она закашлялась. Мария Хилл, нахмурившись, взглянула на неё поверх своего стола. Марию выдернули из Кембриджа, где она работала над диссертацией по математике. Она обладала острым аналитическим умом, и Кэрол не сомневалась: если Черчилль потребует, Хилл способна командовать армиями. Кэрол извинилась одними губами и вернулась к дешифровке.  
Она только-только закончила переписывать предложение, как Джессика похлопала её по руке.  
— Это имя повторяется несколько раз, — прошептала она.  
В руках она держала листок бумаги.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Кэрол заглянула Джессике через плечо.  
— Видишь? — продолжала Джессика, указывая на только что отпечатанные слова. — Вот это танковое формирование — оно появилось в одном французском городке, а потом, всего день спустя, то же самое название упоминается в связи с совсем другой частью страны.  
Сидящая по другую сторону стола Наташа Романофф, соседка Марии Хилл по комнате, оторвалась от своей машинки и подняла голову. Наташа родилась в России и до войны изучала языки в Лондоне. Она разгадывала шифры с потрясающей скоростью и свободно говорила на немецком и итальянском — дополнительное преимущество в работе.  
— Дай мне посмотреть.  
Джессика передала ей листок. Наташа проглядела его, сверилась с бумагами на собственном столе.  
— Возможно, это новое кодовое слово. Какое-то оружие или дивизия. Мария?  
Мария нахмурилась.  
— Может, в этом что-то и есть. Не лишено смысла: разные уровни шифрования, код внутри кода, — она пожала плечами. — Я бы так и сделала. Поговори с Уэлчменом, и будем надеяться, что это не ложный след.  
Джессика замялась, словно уверенность начинала её покидать, и Кэрол забрала у неё листок.  
— Я поговорю, — твёрдо сказала она.  
Когда Кэрол миновала лабиринт плохо освещённых столов и остановилась перед Уэлчменом, он едва поднял на неё взгляд.  
— Что у вас, мисс Дэнверс? — проворчал он.  
— Необычное повторение в шифре, сэр. Возможно, стоит обратить на него внимание.  
Он посмотрел бумаги, которые передала ему Кэрол.  
— Возможно, и в самом деле стоит, — заметил он, напряжение на его лице сменилось уважением. — Я передам это в разведку. Кто поймал?  
— Дрю, сэр. — Кэрол пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы в голосе не зазвучала гордость.  
— Что ж. — Уэлчмен бросил оценивающий взгляд на комнату. — Передавайте мои комплименты.  
Назад к своему месту Кэрол шла, ухмыляясь. Джессика вскинула на неё взгляд, отвлекаясь от печатной машинки.  
— Что он сказал?  
— Возможно, там что-то есть. Он передаст дальше.  
Джессика быстро кивнула и вернулась к своей работе. Щёки её заливал румянец.  
После этого работа шла как обычно, код за кодом, шифр за шифром. Когда, наконец, явилась следующая смена, у Кэрол раскалывалась голова, а глаза слезились так, что было трудно читать.  
Кэрол подождала, пока Джессика застегнёт пальто. Наташа и Мария ушли, помахав на прощанье, и направились к подъездной аллее. Территорию Блетчли затянул плотный туман, и вскоре во мраке остались видны только бледные лучи фонарей. Джессика хмурилась. Прежде чем распахнуть дверь, она глубоко, неровно вздохнула.  
— Всё в порядке? — спросила Кэрол, пристально наблюдая за Джессикой.  
— Да. — Джессика засунула руки поглубже в карманы. — Просто устала. Посплю несколько часов — и всё пройдёт.  
— Надеюсь. Времени у нас не так уж и много, — Кэрол не смогла сдержать горький смешок.  
Они вышли на ледяной воздух.  
Позади осталась уже почти половина подъездной дорожки, когда Джессика вынула руку из кармана и, потянувшись, незаметно стиснула пальцы Кэрол.

_— Кэрол?  
— Да?  
— А каково это — летать?  
— Тоже хочешь получить лётную лицензию?  
— Нет. Просто интересно.  
Пальцы Кэрол скользнули между бёдер Джессики.  
— Немного похоже на это._

От бесконечного потока каталожных карточек всё расплывалось перед глазами. Кейт Бишоп подняла руку и потёрла лицо. После пяти часов работы всегда становилось трудно, но она не могла позволить себе поддаться усталости. Человеческие жизни — вот цена невнимательности. Эту мысль вложили ей в голову с той минуты, как она пришла в Блетчли. Было это всего через пару дней после её восемнадцатого дня рождения, когда она наконец выяснила, что означало то странное письмо из Министерства иностранных дел.  
Шерстяная юбка царапнула по затянутым в чулки ногам, и Кейт почувствовала знакомую щекотку: на шве поехала петля. Придётся зашивать — скопить достаточно талонов на одежду, чтобы купить новую пару, у неё пока не получится. К нехватке новой одежды Кейт приспособилась намного лучше многих других дебютанток, но новые чулки и не перештопанная сотню раз юбка были бы весьма кстати.  
Кейт перебирала очередную стопку карточек, кашляя от пыли, взлетевшей, когда она открыла очередную коробку — и в этот момент за спиной раздались шаги.  
— Привет.  
Кейт обернулась и столкнулась лицом к лицу с Кэсси Лэнг — та была курьером и бегала из отдела в отдел.  
— И тебе, — сказала Кейт. — Ещё карточки?  
— Как ты догадалась? — засмеялась Кэсси, передавая ей очередную пачку бумаг.  
Её светлые волосы были заплетены в две длинные косы, свисавшие на плечи вытертого серого кардигана.  
— Я как раз собиралась сделать перерыв на чай. Хочешь со мной? — предложила Кейт, складывая бумаги на свой стол.  
— Дай мне пять минут, мне нужно ещё кое-что разнести.  
Чайная комната не отличалась просторностью, зато там имелся набор отличнейших кресел. Кейт с облегчением упала в одно из них. Деревянный стул, на котором она сидела у себя за столом, явно не был образцом удобства.  
Кэсси добрела до комнаты пару минут спустя. Она плотно завернулась в кардиган, спасаясь от зябкого холода, неизбежного в это время года. Выглядела она мрачной.  
— Кэсси, — быстро сказала Кейт, чтобы поднять той настроение, — в одной из деревушек будут давать спектакль. Хочешь сходить?  
Лицо Кэсси прояснилось, но ответила она с сомнением:  
— У меня нет денег.  
— Ничего. Я могу заплатить.  
— Ах да. Вечно я забываю, что ты богачка.  
Кейт показала Кэсси язык, и та захихикала.  
— Я коплю, так же, как и ты.  
— Разумеется. Сколько приглашений на балы тебе прислал отец на этот раз?  
— Пять. Эти балы — идиотская трата денег. Особенно сейчас.  
Кэсси ухмыльнулась:  
— А что думает твоя мать?  
— Моя мать во время Великой войны была медсестрой. Она поддержала моё желание сделать что-то для фронта, а не сидеть дома, как будто ничего не изменилось. Но вряд ли она ждала чего-то подобного.  
— Да уж, — Кэсси посмотрела на свои руки. — Жаль, нельзя никому рассказать.

_— Кейт, подумай об этом. Разве не лучше было бы остаться здесь, с нами? — голос у сестры был отчаянный.  
— Мне пришло письмо из Министерства иностранных дел, а не приглашение на чай.  
Сюзан схватила Кейт за руки.  
— Кейт, поедем с нами в поместье. Ты всё равно сможешь помогать. Мой теннисный клуб собирает посылки для раненых солдат.  
Кейт покачала головой.  
— Я так решила.  
— Это из-за того, что случилось на пикнике в прошлом году?  
Кейт стиснула ручку сумки.  
— Береги себя, Сюзан._

Отправляться в свой выходной в Лондон на поезде, чтобы провести там время в забитом народом пабе, считалось поведением, не вполне подобающим леди, но Кэрол немного гордилась своей непредсказуемостью. Эта черта сослужила ей хорошую службу, когда после окончания школы она решила остаться в Англии и поступать в Оксфорд, к ужасу своей семьи в Бостоне. Джессике нравилось проводить время в компании, Наташе было искренне наплевать, что думают о ней окружающие, а Мария просто хотела выпить.  
О том, чтобы обсуждать работу, не могло быть и речи, поэтому они говорили о фильмах и спектаклях, которые смотрели или хотели бы посмотреть, будь у них время и деньги; о знакомых мужчинах, сражающихся на фронте (без нарушения Закона о государственной тайне, разумеется); о том, как живётся их семьям, когда теперь получится опять выбраться в город, раз они потратили все свои сбережения, и о состоянии продуктовых и вещевых пайков.  
К третьему стакану разбавленного шерри Джессика начала хихикать, а Мария слегка раскраснелась. Кэрол чувствовала себя нормально, но Наташу спиртное, казалось, вообще не брало. Кэрол давно усвоила, что не стоит состязаться с ней в количестве выпитого. Наверное, всё дело было в Наташиной русской крови.  
Дверь в паб распахнулась, впуская порыв холодного ветра, и взглядам предстала компания молодых людей в щеголеватой коричневой форме. Мария, заметившая их первой, наклонилась и ткнула Наташу локтём в рёбра.  
— Вон твой американец, — прошептала она.  
Наташа с подчёркнутой небрежностью отпила шерри.  
— Он не мой американец.  
— Правда? — присоединилась к разговору и Джессика, вывернув шею назад. Она украсила причёску ярко-красным цветком из ткани, и, когда Джессика двигалась, он отчётливо выделялся на фоне её чёрных волос. — Тогда почему он идёт сюда?  
— Не имею представления. — Наташа поставила стакан, поднялась из-за стола и разгладила юбку. — Пойду возьму лимонада.  
Она протиснулась мимо Джессики и беззаботно пересекла запруженный людьми зал. Само собой, один из солдат отделился от компании и стал пробираться мимо остальных посетителей к стойке, на которую теперь опиралась Наташа. Он был старше, чем большинство рядовых, со светлыми песочными волосами и грубоватыми чертами, которые каким-то образом ухитрились сложиться в привлекательное лицо. Кэрол видела, как он подошёл к Наташе с непринуждённой улыбкой и сказал ей что-то, на что Наташа ответила смехом.  
— Он писал ей несколько раз, — сообщила Мария, забирая Наташин стакан: её собственный уже опустел. — Парень определённо потерял голову.  
— Пускай развлекаются, — сказала Джессика. — Кто знает, что может случиться завтра.  
Под столом она прижалась коленкой к ноге Кэрол.  
Кто-то поставил пластинку на граммофон, и комнату, потрескивая, наполнила мелодия. Краем глаза Кэрол видела, как солдат вывел Наташу на площадку потанцевать.  
Они хорошо смотрелись в рассеянном дымом свете. Наташа умела танцевать, а её партнёр, двигаясь вполне уверенно, обнимал её и кружил под ободряющие крики приятелей. К ним присоединились ещё несколько пар, и Кэрол наконец повернулась к Джессике.  
— Пойдём?  
Джессика взглянула на неё удивлённо, но приняла протянутую руку.  
Кэрол положила руки на талию Джессики, дешёвое платье казалось грубым под пальцами. На них почти не смотрели; по нынешним временам, когда мужчин осталось вокруг так мало, не было ничего особенного в том, что две женщины танцуют друг с другом. Через плечо Джессики Кэрол кивнула Марии, танцевавшей с другим солдатом-американцем, и принялась кружить Джессику в такт музыке, пока тёмные волосы не разметались и Джессика не начала смеяться.  
Кэрол и Джессика протанцевали ещё одну песню, а потом кто-то сменил пластинку на что-то более плавное. Парочки вокруг них стали притягивать друг друга ближе, а потрескивающий мужской голос тем временем пел о прощаниях и долгих разлуках, о желании встретиться вновь.  
— М-м-м, — протянула Джессика, взгляд её метнулся по комнате. — Давай сядем.  
Мария уже сидела за их столиком, потягивая лимонад. Наташи нигде не было.  
— После танца она куда-то ушла с тем солдатом, — сказала Мария, прежде чем Кэрол успела что-то спросить.

Когда они вышли на холодный вечерний воздух, на улице было сыро от мороси. Наташа так и не появилась.  
— Как думаете, нам нужно идти? — спросила Джессика.  
Кэрол огляделась и закурила новую сигарету.  
— Мы не можем уйти просто так, без неё. У кого-нибудь есть спички?  
Мария порылась в сумочке и нашла коробок.  
— Наташа взрослая девочка, она прекрасно может добраться сама.  
Из переулка раздался какой-то шорох, за ним — глубокий мужской смех.  
— Кажется, я что-то вижу, — сказала Мария. — Вон там.  
Мария заглянула в переулок, и из-за угла появилась Наташа. Выглядела она безупречно, но Кэрол разглядела лёгкий румянец под макияжем подруги.  
— И что вы все тут стоите? — спросила Наташа как ни в чём не бывало. Кэрол оглянулась в поисках американца, но его нигде не было. — Мы опоздаем на поезд!  
Они пошли к вокзалу мимо гор мусора и пустых остовов зданий, мимо кирпичей и досок, рассыпанных по улицам, словно дома рвало ими. Окна закрывали светомаскировочные шторы, и на улицах было темно; только изредка одинокий луч света падал на мостовую, образуя серебряную лужицу в темноте.

_— И ты не боишься, что они пойдут тебя искать?  
— Хочешь сказать, что найдут меня у стены в объятиях мужчины, с которым я только что познакомилась? — Наташа склонила голову, чтобы лизнуть его за ухом.  
— Хм. — Он поцеловал её снова. — Если бы я был местным, ты могла бы сказать, что служишь своей стране.  
В отместку она куснула его за нижнюю губу и почувствовала, как он вздрогнул от удовольствия.  
— Я не британка.  
— Кто же ты тогда?  
— Я посередине. Ни там, ни там._

Мария подняла оконную раму и закурила, дожидаясь своей очереди у зеркала. Их расквартировали наверху загородной гостиницы, и в этом были свои достоинства: например, квартирная хозяйка не запрещала курить. Грязнее эти обои уже всё равно не станут. Наташа пристроилась на узкой скамейке перед зеркалом и вынимала из волос шпильки. Когда они расстались с Кэрол и Джессикой, Наташа вдруг сделалась неразговорчива, и Марию это обеспокоило бы, не знай она, что с Наташей иногда такое случается.  
— Его зовут сержант Бартон, и он думает, что я занимаюсь канцелярской работой в Министерстве иностранных дел, — заметила Наташа, заплетая свои рыжие кудри в косу. — Я же вижу, что ты умираешь от любопытства.  
— Чем заниматься в свободное время — это твоё дело, — откликнулась Мария, удивлённая внезапной Наташиной откровенностью, но, заметив в зеркале ухмылку Наташи, закатила глаза: — Ну, хорошо. Да, мне любопытно.  
— Между нами ничего такого нет, — сказала Наташа.  
Придвинувшись ближе, она вынула сигарету из губ Марии и затянулась, а потом забралась в свою кровать.  
— Мы просто развлекаемся.  
— Да? — Мария забрала у неё сигарету и, нахмурившись при виде пятна от помады, оставленного Наташей, села к зеркалу. — Значит, твоей репутации ничего не грозит?  
Она собиралась пошутить, но взгляд Наташи стал жёстким.  
— Репутация. Ненавижу это слово.  
Наташа отвернулась к стене, и Мария мысленно выругалась. От природы она не умела заводить друзей, а коллеги по университету в ответ на неудачные шутки называли её в лучшем случае грубой.  
— Извини, — сказала она. — Тебе с ним хорошо?  
Наташины плечи приподнялись и упали. Она вздохнула, но так и не обернулась.  
— Да. Мы... понимаем друг друга.  
— Ну что же, — задумчиво сказала Мария. — Это самое главное

_— Как дела на заводе?  
Мария проглотила утренний тост.  
— Всё хорошо. Ты же знаешь, я не имею права об этом разговаривать.  
— Да, конечно. Не самое пристойное занятие для юной леди — работать на оружейном заводе.  
Мария ожгла отца взглядом. Вот почему по утрам ей так не терпелось уйти на работу.  
— А ты бы хотел, чтобы я сидела дом и пила чай, пока Пол и Джон сражаются на войне?  
Отец нахмурился и снова уткнулся в газету.  
— Пол и Джон исполняют свой долг._

Комната, где размещались Кэрол и Джессика, была маленькой и холодной, но всё же вполне удобной. Одна кровать стояла у двери, а вторая — у противоположной стены. Официально она считалась кроватью Кэрол, но та редко в ней спала. Вместо этого обе они забирались в кровать Джессики и укладывались, обнявшись. Джессика прижималась спиной к груди Кэрол.  
В эту ночь Кэрол обняла Джессику за талию, а Джессика крепко сжала её руку.  
— Тебе когда-нибудь бывает страшно входить в отдел? — шёпотом спросила Джессика.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— От нас так много зависит. Достаточно один раз ошибиться — и наши мальчишки на фронте могут погибнуть. Или город не успеет подготовиться к налёту. Это никогда тебя не тревожит? Понимание, что в твоих руках столько жизней?  
Кэрол сглотнула и пальцами свободной руки погладила Джессику по мягким волосам.  
— А тебя тревожит?  
Джессика сильнее стиснула её руку.  
— Иногда. Но я не даю этим мыслям мне помешать.  
— Молодец, так держать...  
Кэрол умолкла — Джессика обернулась и крепко её поцеловала.  
— Не будем об этом думать, — выдохнула Джессика. Её пальцы уже возились с пуговицами ночной сорочки Кэрол. — Не сегодня.

_— Ты когда-нибудь думала, что будешь делать после войны?  
Джессика вытянулась рядом с ней на покрывале для пикника.  
— При условии, что мы победим.  
— Само собой.  
— Не знаю. Я определённо не хочу возвращаться к родителям.  
В голосе Джессики слышалась горечь. Так было всегда, когда она заговаривала о доме.  
Кэрол посмотрела на деревеньку, лежащую по ту сторону залитого солнцем луга.  
— Думаю, я вернусь в Бостон. Найду дом, может, заведу кошку. Куплю, наконец, самолёт, о котором всегда мечтала.  
Джессика сникла.  
— А-а..._

Наташа ежедневно читала газеты, как только выпадала такая возможность. Ничего необычного в этом не было: вся страна изучала широкие полосы и собиралась у радиоприёмников. Все постоянно жаждали новостей, даже обитатели Блетчли, которым по долгу службы полагалось узнавать всё раньше газет.  
Наташа скользнула глазами по заголовку и попыталась представить свой родной город.  
У неё осталось мало воспоминаний о Сталинграде. Она помнила, как бежала оттуда с родителями: ей было четыре, и она держалась за материнскую руку, а отец шёл впереди. На нём было старое пальто, и оно запомнилось Наташе лучше, чем городские улицы и дома — чёрное пятно, ковыляющее в утренних сумерках. Родители никак не сходились характером с властью родного Отечества, и потому бросились на поиски новой жизни в новой стране, где новый язык лип у Наташи к нёбу, как клей.  
Неважно. Не имеет значения, что она помнит — всего этого больше нет. Россия — уже не её страна. Родители ясно всё объяснили, когда она начала ходить в школу. Отец напомнил: теперь она Романофф, не Романова. «У англичан не такие имена, как у нас, — говорил он, поправляя ей воротничок пальто. — Мы же не хотим их запутать».  
Пансионат оказался хорошей тренировочной базой. Наташа избавилась от акцента, научилась подражать манере речи своих одноклассников, изображать всё, что требуется, и закрываться от всех.  
Когда на Лондон посыпались бомбы, многие девушки уже работали в Блетчли. Наташа застала лишь начало того кошмара, который называли Лондонским блицем: они с матерью и соседями жались друг к другу в подвале, закрывая ладонями уши. Плакали дети, и казалось, что пришёл конец света. Выбравшись из бомбоубежища, они увидели, что улицы лежат в руинах, а с неба сыплется пепел, похожий на метель из горящих снежинок.  
— Наташенька, — сказала ей мать, — я не этого для тебя хотела.  
При всей головной боли, недостатке сна и ужасной еде, проводить войну в Блетчли было не так уж и плохо.  
И ещё был Клинт. Когда на танцевальном вечере, устроенном американской армией, он протянул ей руку, Наташа чуть было не отказала. Он улыбался непринуждённо, но в глазах у него не было той безмятежности, что у многих других американцев, которых встречала Наташа. Там, в глубине, прятались тени, словно он успел немало повидать в жизни, прежде чем пойти на войну. Они странно интриговали Наташу, словно шифр, который она не могла разгадать.  
Впервые он поцеловал её под потушенным фонарём, а потом ещё раз в заколоченном подъезде у магазина. Прижав руку к его груди, Наташа гадала: неужели её сердце колотится так же быстро.

_— Как у тебя с винтовкой?  
— Я редко промахиваюсь. — Его пальцы скользнули под Наташину юбку. — Могу тебя как-нибудь научить.  
Она подалась навстречу ему и выдохнула облачко пара.  
— Я не солдат._

— Вот, — Кейт передала Кэсси сандвич. — Хлеб чёрствый, но, говорят, это закаляет характер.  
— Спасибо, — Кэсси откусила, поморщилась и откусила опять.  
От еды теперь никто не отказывался.  
Пока они молча жевали свои сандвичи, Кейт разглядывала подругу. Кэсси казалась рассеянной, она теребила кончик косы и не поднимала глаз от стола.  
— Что-то случилось?  
Покусывая губу, Кэсси положила сандвич обратно на тарелку.  
— Я давно ничего не слышала от отца. Ни писем, ничего.  
В горле у Кейт вдруг пересохло, и она тяжело сглотнула. Ей вспомнился страх, охвативший людей, когда в Лондон начали поступать телеграммы, ужас при мысли, что однажды и в твою дверь могут так постучать. «С прискорбием сообщаем, что...»  
— Уверена, всё в порядке, — быстро сказала она. — Многие девчонки подолгу ничего от своих не слышат.  
— Знаю. Я стараюсь не распускаться, но... — Теперь Кэсси всерьёз прикусила губу. — Он... папа столько для меня сделал. Я в детстве много болела. Он так старался, чтобы за мной хорошо ухаживали.  
Сандвич у Кэсси в руке развалился, и Кейт потянулась к ней.  
— Не представляю, что я буду без него делать, — прошептала Кэсси.  
— Мы должны надеяться на лучшее. Это всё, что нам остаётся. — Кейт сглотнула. — И, кроме того, ведь наша работа здесь тоже приносит пользу, правда? Пускай мы помогаем не прямо, но что-то ведь это даёт.  
— Наверное. Что-то даёт.

_Все руки в грязи.  
— Кейт?  
Отражение в зеркале расплылось. Чулки в пятнах.  
— Кейт, почему ты заперлась? Спускайся, обед уже подан.  
Последний взгляд. Вытри лицо.  
— Уже иду._

Всякий раз, когда в Блетчли устраивали танцы для служащих, всех охватывало особенное волнение. В прошлый раз жребий достался Кэрол, и ей пришлось работать, но теперь она тоже могла прийти. Она завила светлые волосы по последней моде — во всяком случае, если верить журналам — надела своё лучшее платье и даже одолжила у кого-то из девушек губную помаду.  
Зал был полон людей, и, только протолкавшись через толпу, Кэрол нашла Марию у стола с напитками. Джессика, судя по всему, ещё не пришла, хотя из-за чёрных светомаскировочных штор различать лица в жёлтоватом свете было непросто.  
— Приятная музыка, — заметила Кэрол, наливая себе водянистого пунша.  
Мария приподняла бокал. Сегодня она распустила волосы, обычно скрученные в суровый пучок, и теперь они мягко спадали ей на плечи.  
— Милая причёска.  
— Наташина работа, — Мария махнула в сторону танцплощадки, где Наташа кружилась в самой гуще толпы.  
Благодаря своим умениям, она пользовалась успехом на танцах.  
В конце концов, Марию пригласили потанцевать, и она вышла на площадку, виновато улыбнувшись Кэрол через плечо.  
— Какой позор, девушка стоит в одиночестве, — произнёс кто-то за спиной Кэрол.  
Вздрогнув, она обернулась и увидела хорошо одетого мужчину примерно своего возраста, с аккуратно расчёсанными чёрными волосами и блеском в глазах. Он слегка наклонил голову, и Кэрол улыбнулась, вспомнив мальчишек, которые пытались заводить с ней знакомство в колледже.  
— Нельзя быть в одиночестве, когда тебя окружает столько людей, — поддразнила она, склоняя голову на бок.  
— О, так вы американка! — восхитился молодой человек. — Когда мне было восемнадцать, я некоторое время жил в Нью-Йорке.  
— Ух ты, — откликнулась Кэрол. — А я из Бостона.  
— Из Бостона, вот как, — он усмехнулся и наклонился к ней ближе. — Я всегда хотел посмотреть на город, в котором пути наших стран разошлись. К слову, меня зовут Джон Балмер.  
Кэрол выгнула бровь, но не отступила. Он явно испытывал свою удачу, но она не собиралась доставлять ему удовольствие, отшатнувшись.  
— Кэрол Дэнверс. Если когда-нибудь окажетесь в Бостоне, не забудьте, мы пьём только кофе.  
Балмер рассмеялся.  
— Постараюсь иметь в виду. Могу я угостить вас пуншем, мисс Дэнверс?  
Кэрол уже собиралась ответить, как рядом с ней вдруг возникла Джессика и потянула её за рукав.  
— Можно тебя на минутку?  
Джессика бросила настороженный взгляд на Балмера и хватка на рукаве Кэрол стала ещё настойчивей. Стараясь ничем не выдать свою обеспокоенность, Кэрол извинилась и последовала за Джессикой в пустой уголок.  
— Балмер пытался завязать разговор со всеми одинокими девушками в зале, — прошипела Джессика едва слышно, складывая руки на груди.  
— Ну и что? Я же не собираюсь уйти с ним. Хотя я бы взглянула, как он стал бы обхаживать Марию, уж она бы его отшила...  
— Но ты не одна, — выпалила Джессика.  
— Нет, — медленно произнесла Кэрол. — Не одна.  
Джессика сжала губы, щёки заливал румянец.  
— А ведёшь себя, как будто одна.  
Кэрол постаралась ответить спокойно, но нотки гнева всё равно просочились в голос:  
— Ты не можешь указывать, с кем мне говорить.  
Личико Джессики сморщилось.  
— Ненавижу всё это, — прошептала она и, оттолкнув Кэрол, бросилась к двери.  
Кэрол прислонилась к стене, пытаясь разобраться в своих спутанных мыслях.  
— Тебе лучше пойти за ней.  
У Кэрол перехватило дыхание.  
— Мария?  
Мария кивнула в сторону задней двери.  
— Иди. Ты нужна ей.  
— Ты знаешь?  
Взгляд Марии смягчился.  
— Ох, Кэрол. Я знала с самого начала.

Ночной воздух полнился колючей прохладой, свойственной поздней осени. Кэрол вышла на крошечный задний дворик, отсекая закрытой дверью волны льющейся изнутри музыки. Она огляделась, плотнее запахивая пальто, и наконец увидела Джессику: та стояла, прислонившись к садовой стене, и отрешённо смотрела куда-то во тьму, а между пальцев тускло поблёскивал огонёк сигареты.  
— Когда ты начала курить? — не найдя ничего лучшего, спросила Кэрол.  
— Только что. Я курю, пью и влипаю в страшные неприятности на вечеринках. Мне ведь этим полагается заниматься? — Джессика выпустила изо рта облачко дыма, но слишком поторопилась, и выдох закончился коротким кашлем, который она не сумела скрыть. — К тому же, Паркер сказал, что курение успокаивает нервы.  
— Ты теперь слушаешь Паркера?  
Джессика снова закашлялась. Нахмурив брови, она уронила сигарету на землю и раздавила каблуком. Волосы взметнулись, как занавесь, скрывая её лицо.  
— Больше это не повториться, я тебя уверяю.  
— Мудрое решение.  
— Я вообще умная, — огрызнулась Джессика.  
— Я никогда не утверждала обратного, — ответила Кэрол, осторожно подбирая слова.  
— Нет, просто... — Джессика посмотрела наверх, в небо, словно надеялась найти там ответ. — Извини за то, как я себя повела, — начала она. — Я слишком бурно отреагировала.  
— Спасибо, — осторожно ответила Кэрол. — Ты тоже меня извини. Я стараюсь играть свою роль, как и требуется. Неужели это правда имеет значение, если мы знаем, что чувствуем?  
— Имеет, — голос Джессики сорвался, и Кэрол с колотящимся сердцем кинулась к ней и подхватила под локти. — Ненавижу, что приходится оглядываться каждый раз, прежде чем поцеловать тебя, — прошептала Джессика ей в плечо. — Ненавижу, что нам нельзя быть собой.  
Кэрол убрала волосы с её лица и прижалась к её губам.  
— Но это не значит, что я меньше тебя люблю.

Мария занималась дешифровкой очередной строки и потому вздрогнула, когда на стол перед ней упал блокнот, нарушив её сосредоточенность.  
— Расшифруйте его как можно быстрее, — мрачно приказал Уэлчмен. — Для перевода позовите Романофф.  
— Да, сэр, — ответила Мария, сглотнув.  
Отодвинув свои бумаги, она потянулась за блокнотом. Маленькая записная книжка была обтянута флотским сукном, в центре обложки расплывалось тёмное пятно.  
Мария склонилась ниже. Неровный красно-коричневый контур уже подсох, но середина ещё оставалась влажной.  
Голова у Марии пошла кругом, и она вздохнула поглубже, чтобы восстановить равновесие. Открыв первую окровавленную страницу, она взяла карандаш и постаралась не думать о неизвестном немецком лётчике, истекающем кровью где-то в плену, пока она разбирает шифры, записанные его аккуратным отрывистым почерком.  
— Хорошо, — твёрдо сказала Наташа. — Давай побыстрее с ним разберёмся.  
На дешифровку блокнота ушло много часов. Мария и Наташа с самого начала хорошо работали вместе: методичность и сосредоточенность Марии дополнялись Наташиной непревзойдённой способностью находить самые неожиданные закономерности. Время положенных им перерывов на чай приходило и уходило, и когда в конце смены Мария наконец передала Уэлчмену несколько листов, исписанных раскодированными сообщениями, голова у неё гудела от боли.  
— Хорошая работа, — только и сказал Уэлчмен.  
Когда Мария с Наташей застегнули пальто и остановились, чтобы забрать свою почту, уже начинало темнеть. Путь до дома им предстоял неблизкий, и Марии не терпелось забраться в тёплую постель и хоть ненадолго отгородиться от всего мира.  
Когда они поднялись в свою комнату, Мария переоделась в ночную сорочку, следя, чтобы не порвать изношенные чулки, и, обернувшись, увидела, что Наташа сидит за столиком и, хмурясь, смотрит в листочек бумаги под лампой.  
— Всё в порядке?  
— Да, — сказала Наташа. Голос её упал до шёпота. — То есть... Это от Клинта. У него увольнительная на два дня, а потом их отправят на фронт.  
Мария сжала губы. Наташа обычно не откровенничала, но сейчас она складывала и разглаживала письмо, и Мария могла бы поклясться: будь Наташа из тех, у кого дрожат руки, сейчас бы они дрожали.  
А, ну и что. Наташа совершеннолетняя, и уж она-то точно знает, чего хочет.  
— Я собиралась пойти попить чаю с другими девушками. Если он хочет приехать сюда, у вас будет пара часов.  
Наташа ничего не ответила, но кивнула.  
— Но что бы вы ни делали... — Мария выдвинула ящик возле кровати, достала маленькую коробочку из простого картона и протянула её Наташе. — Будьте умницами и не забудьте про это.  
Наташа взяла коробочку. Приподняв крышку, она заглянула внутрь, а потом посмотрела на Марию с обновлённым уважением.  
— Мария Хилл, вы полны загадок.

_Пол был одет в ослепительно новую форму и напряжённо улыбался. Джон ухмылялся открыто. Он похлопал отца по спине и поцеловал мать в щёку.  
— Мария, — сказал он наконец, обнимая её. — Не унывай, девочка.  
Пол подошёл и сжал её руку.  
— Позаботься ради нас о маме и папе, хорошо?  
Мария глубоко вздохнула. Можно подумать, не она заботится о других уже много лет.  
— Берегите себя. Мы будем вами гордиться._

Кейт пила чай в столовой, когда Кэсси вдруг с тихим вскриком выронила письмо.  
— Кэсси? — воскликнула Кейт.  
Кэсси побелела, словно бумага, которую она сжимала в руке.  
— Нет, — шептала она. Глаза были широко открыты, грудь быстро вздымалась и опадала. — Нет.  
Кейт слышала уже все возможные варианты этой фразы. «Нет, этого не может быть». «Нет, это, должно быть, ошибка». «Нет, это ложь, наверное, это чья-то жестокая шутка — потому что правда слишком невыносима».  
Скрипнул по полу отодвинутый стул. Бобби Морс из 8-го отдела поднялась из-за стола и, подойдя, остановилась за спиной Кэсси. К ним спешили Кэрол Дэнверс и Джессика Дрю.  
Все они уже видели подобные сцены. Все знали, что она означает.  
— Мой отец, — выдавила Кэсси. Казалось, что-то громадное пытается вырваться наружу из её горла. — Мой отец, он...  
Она сделала глубокий, дрожащий вдох — и плотину прорвало.  
Дэнверс и Морс схватили Кэсси за руки и заставили встать. Она пошатнулась, но они поддерживали её. Чувствуя, как застревают в горле слова, Кейт беспомощно смотрела, как они уводят Кэсси по коридору, и слушала её рыдания, эхом отдающиеся от стен.  
Кейт казалось, что руки вдруг налились свинцом, а ноги кто-то приковал к полу. Они были слишком тяжёлыми, она не могла двинуться с места. Нужно ли ей пойти следом? Что говорят в таких случаях? Какой прок от слов? Она смотрела на дверь, словно та могла ей что-то ответить.  
«С прискорбием сообщаем...»  
«С прискорбием...»  
Ничего уже не изменишь.

Сержант Клинт Бартон не отличался высоким ростом, но сейчас, когда он стоял перед Наташей, небрежно сжимая пилотку в руке, казалось, что он заполняет всю крохотную комнатку без остатка.  
— В чём дело, Таша?  
Он наклонился к ней, так близко, что мог бы к ней прикоснуться — но так и не поднял руки.  
Наташа взглянула ему в глаза и не отвела взгляд.  
— Мне надоело играть в игры у стен.  
Она услышала, как он тихо охнул. Его пальцы дотронулись до её бёдер, но больше не шелохнулись.  
— Ты когда-нибудь делала это раньше?  
— Нет.  
Она обняла его, и он прижался лбом к её лбу. Его ладони легли ей на спину, и она задохнулась, почувствовав дрожь предвкушения, прошедшую по её телу.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности, — прошептал Клинт, касаясь губами её уха.  
— Ах, это. — Наташа поиграла его воротником. — У меня есть презервативы.  
Уголок его губ дёрнулся.  
— Я собирался сказать, что они у меня в кармане, но мне нравятся предусмотрительные девушки. Таша... ты уверена, что готова? — спросил он, их губы разделял один вдох.  
Он вовсе не джентльмен, да и она — не леди.  
— Уверена, — сказала Наташа. — Поцелуй меня.  
Он так и сделал.

Лёжа в объятиях Клинта, Наташа провела пальцами по его груди. Она не чувствовала никаких перемен, только лёгкую боль между ног и желание по всему телу.  
Разве ей не должно быть стыдно? Девушка, лишённая добродетели — кто она?  
Она — целая. Она — живая.  
Наташа прижалась губами к его коже и почувствовала, как он погладил её ладонью по волосам.  
— Эй, — сказал он с улыбкой, — как ты?  
— Хорошо.  
Он перекатил её так, чтобы она оказалась сверху, и взял в ладони её лицо. Его глаза словно что-то искали.  
— Я не буду просить тебя ждать.  
Она повернула голову и поцеловала его в ладонь:  
— Можешь попытаться меня разыскать.  
Перегнувшись через него, Наташа посмотрела на часы у кровати. Времени осталось немного.  
— Тебе нужно идти.  
— Я буду тебе писать, — сказал он. — Честное слово.  
Она ничего не ответила, просто поцеловала его. Слова её подведут, а она не станет связывать себя обязательствами, которые, возможно, не готова исполнить.  
Клинт натянул форму и наклонился, чтобы последний раз прижаться к её губам.  
— Увидимся, — выдохнул он хрипло.  
Даты он не назвал.

Кейт нашла Кэсси на вокзале в Блетчли: она сидела на скамейке, у ног стоял потрёпанный кожаный чемодан, в руках она мяла фетровую шляпку.  
Кейт сглотнула стоящий в горле комок и заставила себе перейти платформу. Каблуки её туфель цокали по бетону. Она остановилась рядом с Кэсси, но та не повернула головы.  
— Мне сказали, что ты здесь, — объяснила Кейт.  
— Я получила телеграмму от мамы, когда ты была на смене, у меня не было времени тебе сказать, — пробормотала Кэсси. — Я оставила письмо, ты его прочитала?  
— Ещё нет.  
Кейт не хотелось ей говорить, как земля ушла у неё из-под ног, когда квартирная хозяйка, у которой жила Кэсси, сообщила ей, что Кэсси уезжает. Кейт присела рядом с Кэсси на ободранную скамью, глядя подруге в лицо. Она уже хотела было протянуть руку, но в последний момент удержалась.  
— Значит, Бристоль?  
— Да. Маме нужна помощь с...  
— Конечно.  
— Прости, что не попрощалась.  
— Это неважно. — Кейт положила ладонь Кэсси на спину, чувствуя, как дрожат её плечи. — Я же пришла. — Она достала из кармана клочок бумажки. — Вот мой лондонский адрес. Оставь мне свой. Навестим друг друга после войны.  
Так они и сидели, держась за руки, и Кейт обнимала Кэсси за плечи — пока знакомый глухой рокот не возвестил, что поезд прибывает на станцию. Кэсси глубоко вздохнула и встала, стиснув пальцы Кейт на прощанье. Руки у неё дрожали.  
— Спасибо, — сказала она.  
К глазам подступали слёзы.  
Кейт обняла подругу и крепко прижала к себе, твёрдо решив, что не даст ей увидеть своих слёз. Сейчас не её очередь горевать.  
— Увидимся после войны.  
Поезд покидал станцию. Кейт махала с платформы, а Кэсси прижимала руку к окну, и от её дыхания стекло покрывалось туманом.

Годы летели мимо за мешаниной цифр, кодовых слов, красных линий на карте.  
Наташа получала письма, которые прятала в сумочке. Мария делала вид, что не замечает улыбок, которые трогают её лицо.  
Джессика и Кэрол держались друг за друга во тьме — оплот надёжности в царстве хаоса. Во сне Кэрол летала.  
Пришёл июнь 1944 года, и всё закрутилось в бешеном урагане. Ограничения на поездки не давали никому уезжать в выходные, а потом поступил приказ, запретивший обедать в столовой. Невероятно, но еда, которую развозили на тележке по отделам, была даже хуже столовской.  
Кэрол скрипела зубами и не отрывалась от своих шифров. Конец близок. Дыши глубоко и работай.  
Однажды в апреле 1945 года Кэрол нагнала Марию и Джессику и вместе с ними и ещё тысячами мужчин и женщин вышла на лужайку особняка, чтобы послушать сообщение.  
Война с Германией кончилась.  
С глухим вскриком Джессика рухнула на руки Кэрол. Волосы Джессики забились ей в рот, и она не могла вздохнуть, не могла говорить — только держаться за Джессику, как за соломинку. По щекам текли слёзы. Они были слишком счастливы, чтобы сдерживаться.  
Обычно невозмутимая Мария цеплялась за смеющуюся Наташу, несколько человек рыдали в открытую. Воздух звенел от радостных криков.  
Кэрол ещё никогда не чувствовала себя настолько живой.

Война с Японией подходила к концу, и люди постепенно разъезжались из Блетчли-Парка. Девушки покидали 6-й отдел ровным потоком, и бумаги горели в огромных кострах на лужайках. От их работы не останется и следа.  
Дождливым утром во вторник Кэрол закрыла свою машинку и встретилась с остальными снаружи, чтобы в последний раз разойтись по квартирам.  
Мария подняла воротник, спасаясь от холода, а Наташа убрала кудри под тёмно-синюю шляпку. Кэрол застегнула пальто, и на секунду все они замерли у дверей, словно ни одна не решалась первой шагнуть за порог. Потом Джессика раскрыла зонтик, Кэрол взяла её под руку, и всё прошло.  
Кто-то обогнал их, пока они шли по дорожке, и Кэрол узнала Кейт Бишоп — ту девушку из столовой, у которой был такой потерянный вид, когда Кэсси Лэнг вызвали домой. Официально они никогда не встречались.  
— Что с ней будет? — шепотом спросила Джессика.  
Кэрол ответила:  
— Вполне вероятно, не то, чего мы ожидаем.  
Четыре женщины молчали всю дорогу до самой деревни, а там остановились под каким-то навесом.  
— Чем займётесь? — спросила Джессика.  
Мария пожала плечами:  
— Вернусь в университет. Если там ничего не выйдет... не знаю. Наверное, буду вязать пинетки племянникам.  
Кэрол фыркнула.  
— А, жизнь старой девы.  
— И правда. — Мария ткнула Наташу в бок. — А ты, Романофф?  
Наташа засунула руки в карманы:  
— Лондон.  
— Больше ты нам не расскажешь, да? — Наташа встретила вопросительный взгляд Марии и ничего не сказала. — Ну и ладно. Кэрол, Джессика? Какие планы?  
Кэрол посмотрела на Джессику и увидела, как уголок её рта дрогнул, когда они встретились взглядами. Она почувствовала, как тепло разлилось по груди. Твёрдым голосом Кэрол сказала:  
— Сядем на поезд и уедем отсюда.  
— Понятно. — Мария сжала губы и протянула руку: — Дамы. Это была честь — работать с вами.  
Они молча пожали друг другу руки. Мир не будет о них говорить. История их войны — пустота.  
Наташа кивнула им последний раз, а потом повернулась и растворилась в дожде. Три года они проработали плечом к плечу, но Кэрол до сих пор казалось, что в душе Наташи сокрыты глубины, которых никто никогда не узнает. Мария ушла следом, помахав на прощанье.  
Кэрол повернулась к Джессике, и они медленно двинулись по улице к своей квартире.  
— Я думала о Бостоне.  
— Я знаю.  
— Есть варианты... У меня есть кое-какие деньги, от матери. Хватит на дом, Джессика. — Кэрол остановилась и взяла её за руки. — Хочешь поехать со мной?  
Джессика замерла. Волосы липли к лицу, глаза распахнулись от изумления. Кэрол сглотнула, сердце колотилось к груди, а Джессика стиснула её воротник и поцеловала — прямо на улице, как будто не имело значения, кто их увидит.


End file.
